Priorities
by lynn.reist
Summary: Nanao knew it wouldn't be long until Shunsui tried to monopolize her attention for his own entertainment. Shunsui/Nanao. Rated for mild sexual content.


_Author's Note: I do not own Bleach. _

* * *

_I want you_.

The three messily scripted words sat dark on top of the white paper sitting in front of her. They weren't new words, they weren't spontaneous (none of his spontaneous acts ever were anymore; she could see them coming a mile away after years of being on the receiving end), and they weren't overly moving.

He was horny, and there was only one woman in the world that could possibly slake his lust.

Nanao crumpled the paper rudely and tossed it accurately into the waste-paper bin.

* * *

She had shit to do. The first division had issued a deadline on recruitment; which left most of the divisions' administration in a kafuffle; racing against the clock to complete final drafts of the roster, (which had been affectionately dubbed the "newbie list") on time, which undoubtedly, most of them had left until he last minute.

The eighth division was no exception to this.

Of course, when something required her full concentration, Nanao knew it wouldn't be long until Shunsui tried to monopolize her attention for his own entertainment.

What was particularly annoying was that given that recruit rosters were one of her least favorite things to do, he was breaking down her resistance a lot faster than usual. He hadn't even pulled out the big guns yet.

"My Nanao-chan is so _stressed_," he noted, breezing past her, fingers trailing across her shoulders, kneading the tense muscles he found.

She grunted and swatted his hands away, simultaneously flipping through papers to find the missing profile on one of the academy graduates she had been considering for the squad. "Yes, and you aren't helping."

"Did you get my note?"

Nanao jumped slightly, wondering when it was that his face had moved so close to her ear. "Yes, I received your note. If you want it back, you'll have to fish it out of the trash."

His hand covered his heart, as if stabbed. "You wound me, Nanao-chan."

She rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored him. "I left a draft of the seat assignments on your desk along with squad member profiles for you to review. Go look at them and make any changes you deem necessary."

"Work?" His mouth was still terribly close to her ear, his breath causing tendrils of her hair to tickle her cheek. "How am I supposed to focus on work with your scent in this office, making me _mad_?"

She elbowed him sharply in the ribs, causing him to double over and back off.

"I trust you'll find a way, captain," she muttered, tucking her hair back properly behind her ear.

* * *

"I brought you some lunch."

Nanao looked up and behind her, genuinely surprised and touched. "You didn't have to do that," she said, but the donburi smelled delicious, and she was positively _famished_.

"Can't have my Nanao-chan skipping meals," he said, reaching around her and placing the dish in front of her.

Nanao's lips pressed into a thin line as she looked at the meal before her, and she discreetly glared in her captain's direction. Unagi was a known aphrodisiac.

"She will need _all _of her strength for what I plan to do to her," he added suggestively, leaving a peck of a kiss on her temple.

* * *

"Nanao-chan?"

She silently hummed a tune in her head, trying to block him out.

"Dearest heart?"

She closed her eyes and opened them again, refocusing.

"My kawaii fukutaichou?"

"_What!_" she barked, head snapping to look at him.

He was dressed in nothing but his hakama. "Come play with me."

Where on earth the rest of his uniform got to she had no idea, all she really cared about was that his broad muscular chest was exposed and that his arms were folded just so behind his head, and he was lounging in such a way on the couch that if she wanted to she could just crawl right onto his lap and-Nanao growled in frustration. "No." She turned back to her paperwork. "That is not proper division attire, sir; please find your kosode."

She heard him sigh, and from the corner of her eye watched his head drop forlornly on the back of the sofa.

* * *

"Sir, what are you doing?"

He blinked slowly, resting his chin in the palm of his hand to support his head. "I'm watching you."

Nanao stared at him. "Do you not have anything better to do? What about that draft I gave you to revise?"

"I revised it. It was perfect. Everything you do is perfect."

Her eyebrows twitched upward slightly, but she said nothing, glancing back down at her work. Why counter an accurate statement anyway?

"Nanao…"

Now that made her look up; rarely was her name used without the aggravating suffix tacked on to the end.

He glanced to either side of himself, checking that none of the other staff were lurking within ear-shot. "I want to touch your lady places and make you scream my name."

She groaned loudly, her hand smacking her forehead. "You're worse than a pubescent teenager, do you know that? Why, of all days, does it have to be today? The Captain Commander has given us _tonight_ as a deadline for the newbie lists, and I've only managed to get the transfer requests filed and just a _very_ rudimentary list of potential academy recruits started and…" she drifted off as she watched him get up from his desk and cross the room, resting his hands on top of her desk and leaning across it.

His lips touched her forehead, lingering as he exhaled.

She closed her eyes, and against her better judgment tilted her chin up, accepting the kisses to her nose and cheek and finally her lips. She kept it short and moderately chaste before pressing her hand (still holding her pen) against his chest; pushing him away.

"I have no time," she whispered apologetically.

* * *

From that point on, she was useless. She'd accomplished nothing in over an hour; her recruit list was just as short as it had been and nothing else was being taken care of either. She could feel the heavy weight of Kyoraku's stare from across the room; hear him whistling under his breath. He'd left her alone, for the most part, other than the fact that his proposition was lingering in the forefront of her thoughts, distracting her from all of the important things she was supposed to be thinking about.

He had just looked so _sad_ when she had pushed him away that final time.

"Sir, I cannot _think_ when you're staring at me like that," she muttered, eyes flickering across the office to catch him gazing at her.

He bit his bottom lip guiltily. "I am just waiting until my dearest Nanao-chan finishes her work so that I can have her to myself."

Fat chance of that happening anytime soon, she thought to herself. Not with the way she was distracted by every little look he gave her.

She shook her head abruptly. She was falling for his guilt-trip; that was all. He was using his charm and those deep chocolate eyes to manipulate her, and she wasn't going to let it affect her any more.

She picked up her pen once more and her eyes slid down an academy graduate's application to the division. When she reached the bottom of the page, she realized that none of the written information had actually been comprehended and that the whole time she had tried to read it, she had instead been thinking about Kyoraku and where they would have done it, had she said yes. Would they disrobe entirely, or would it be necessary only to shuffle some items of clothing around to gain access to the most crucial parts?

What was this graduate's name again?

Sighing, Nanao pushed her chair back and stood. "Promise me you'll go to the roof after."

He looked up, eyebrows arched. "What?"

She huffed loudly. "Give the secretaries some excuse, lock the damn door, and _promise_ me you will go to the roof after, so I can _finally_ get some work done."

A slow, languid smile stretched across the captain's face, and he dragged his index finger across his heart diagonally. "Cross my heart," he said, looking entirely too smug.

"The door," she reminded him, sounding unimpressed.

* * *

It wasn't the first time she had spent a considerable amount of time staring at the ceiling above the office sofa. Usually, however, it was _after_ she and Shunsui had made love, not _during_.

To be honest, she wasn't in the mood. She'd been taught the art of sex by a man who was skilled in drawing out the sensations for long periods of time—she'd been spoiled by lengthy bouts of love making so languid in pace they were almost tantric in nature.

Shunsui just wasn't a "quickie" kind of man, so it was strange for them both when after only a few moments of hot kisses in his lap, she broke away and demanded he get on with it.

"Nanao-chan, darling, you have to give me something to work with here," he murmured around the nipple he had been suckling on.

She grunted and shifted slightly, spreading her legs further.

"Not quite what I meant, but I suppose that will do."

Nanao sighed and shifted again. "Just go ahead."

He nestled down between her legs, chidingly clucking his tongue. "Careful, Nanao-chan, or you are liable to hurt my feelings." He touched her roughly, fingers slipping inside her. "I'm beginning to think you don't love me."

"Don't be ridiculous," she snapped. "I just haven't got a lot of time if we want to get the best academy graduates available for the squad, okay? So hurry up and do what you want so I can get back to what I was doing."

"Mmm." He leaned over her and kissed her sensually. "I do love it when my Nanao-chan plays 'captain'."

She fisted a hand in his hair, tugging slightly. "Hurry. Up."

* * *

Nanao immerged from their private office quite some time later, carefully tucking loose strands of hair back into their rightful places. A moment after her captain followed, his hand pressing gently on the small of her back, guiding her out across the floor toward the division's small kitchenette, seemingly guarding her from the raised eyebrows and inquisitive stares of the staff members and seated officers who happened to be in the division headquarters.

"Do you think they heard us Nanao-chan?" he asked, whispering close to her ear.

"Beyond a shadow of a doubt," she replied, turning red.

He chuckled, patting her backside fondly. "Yare, I suppose any effort at secrecy was shattered when I made you…"

Nanao's elbow connected sharply with his stomach, stalling his sentence. "That's enough," she hissed.

"Heehee."

She glowered. "I hope you're happy. We're going to be stuck with the academy students who either barely passed or bribed their way to graduation."

"Hey," he uttered defensively. "_I_ bribed my way to graduation."

They rounded the corner, stopping in the small kitchen, and Nanao laughed despite herself, reaching to the top cupboard for the tin of senbei. "You did not. With Ukitake-kun as your best friend, I highly doubt he would have allowed it."

Shunsui reached over her and plucked the package she was trying to reach off the shelf, holding it out for her. "Either way," he protested as Nanao delved into the snacks pulling one out for each of them. "I believe it was _you_ who was practically _begging _for a second round, Nanao-chan."

She munched on her rice cracker, glaring. "I don't beg."

He grinned, popping his entire cracker into his mouth at once to keep himself from commenting.

* * *

Nanao's eyes narrowed as she looked at the papers sitting in a neat pile on her desk. One of the secretaries had places them there no doubt; and she knew exactly what they were, but still she had questions. Rising from her seat she picked up the papers and glanced at her captain's desk. It was, predictably empty, but she knew he wasn't far.

She found him on the roof, his hat perched protectively over his face.

"Join me, Nanao-chan," he said, patting the space next to him.

She surprised him by doing so, and he let her know as much; lifting the brim of his hat to arch an eyebrow at her as she sat down beside him, a stack of papers clutched close to her chest.

"I have some spare time," she said by way of explanation.

"Ah."

Nanao's hand brushed against her captain's, and automatically his fingers sought to tangle with hers.

"I wanted to ask you about some paperwork," she said after a long pause.

Kyoraku grunted. "You know you probably know the answer better than I do, Nanao-chan."

"It's about the newbie lists I didn't have time to complete."

"Ah."

"They were returned to my desk, approved by the Captain-Commander this morning."

"Hn."

She looked down beside her, half of an amused smile threatening to break her schooled features.

"I bribed my way through academy," he muttered, voice muffled by his hat.

"No you didn't."

His fingers squeezed hers. "I spoke to Yama-jii."

She smirked. "No you didn't."

He flicked the rim of his hat with his free hand, revealing his face and his inquisitive eyes. "Yare, yare. Then what, logically, might have occurred?"

Her smile broadened. "_You_ did _paperwork_."

"I deny these charges," he uttered defensively. "Your logic is clearly unfounded."

She hadn't expected him to admit to it; such a thing might lead to the expectation that he might do it again; something Shunsui wasn't looking to be tied to. It was also the reason he had let her believe she had missed a deadline, when in reality he had finished the work long before it's due date. Still, she didn't argue any further, choosing simply to accept his gift in silence, and to thank him, later, in a manner he would most appreciate.

It appeared they both had some spontaneity left in them.


End file.
